Poison
by melan anime
Summary: One-shot. Jack finds the strength and courage to overtake his defeat from Yusei with the help of Carly. A story for a friend's Halloween Challenge, you will also find it into my story "Halloween's 31 days of challenge". RxR please!


_This story is dedicated to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie! A story for her Halloween Challenge._

_______Canon story; takes place at the 31 episode_

_I don't own the cover image; I __found_ it on the internet so the credit goes to the original artist!

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Poison**

Jack's Pov

My head was burning and not only my head, but also my body. I felt like thousands of needles hitting me inside. Like someone poured poison in my veins. My shoulder was killing me in pain too, but none of these things bothered me more than this feeling in my heart.

My mind ran back holding a single thought, a fact which hurts me more than anything: I lost the duel against Yusei. Only that mattered; not the battle I gave with the help of this girl Carly in hospital, neither that I lost my title as King, or the entreaties of Mikage to follow her back home. I didn't care what people would say about me, or how many newspapers would write big articles dedicated to my defeat.

The poison that flowed inside me won't ever leave unless I manage to defeat Yusei. But I felt so lost and I was suffering in my heart. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was thinking about my life and the decisions that I had to take, even if that meant that I had to abandon friends and bonds. I wasn't fool, proud yes, but never fool. A smart man always grabs a good chance that life gives only once. I betrayed my friends, I took Yusei's favorite card and I run away escaping from my old life in order to become King. I did many things but not without a good reason. It was a good chance to let it pass. I never regret for my choice, not even now. Because none of those things are really matters anymore.

There was only one place I wanted to go and my feet were leading me there almost mechanically as my mind was busy into many thoughts. I didn't care if anyone saw me on the streets. I wasn't coward to lock myself in a single room crying for the bad turn of my life.

"You were trying to come here from the very start, weren't you?" I heard that girl Carly asking me.

Now I realized how stubborn she was. I pushed her away from me and she was still following me. At first I thought it was a part of her job as a reporter, but something in the tone of her voice surprised me. I felt something different from pain and suffering in my heart; something warm. I didn't answer and kept looking away at the horizon.

"You can't see Satellite from here"

Her words shocked me. She knew? Was it possible for her to understand me so well; reading me like an open book? I felt something breaking down inside me and the words that came out of my mouth surprised me, but I didn't pay attention. For one more time I followed my instinct.

I told her my story; the decision I had to take. How I gave up everything to be a King. I didn't care if she was going to think that I was another stupid guy who thinks only himself. After all I wouldn't blame her if she did believe that for me, since it wasn't a lie. I finally opened my eyes and I was looking the truth. I followed a path to become a foolish duelist who had forgotten who he was.

"Why don't you just start your life over again?"

She was right but that wasn't easy to do.

"The old Jack died in that battle with Yusei. Now it's time for the real Jack Atlas to live"

'The real Jack Atlas' she said. She was right again. I wasn't the same man that Yusei defeated. Her words filled my mind with memories of my hometown, my old friends and Yusei too. I had friends once. I fought with them; and for them.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I made a wrong choice 2 years ago but I am strong enough to overtake my past. I am Jack Altas and I am not weak or lost anymore. I can stand up on my feet and keep going once again.

"You are right" I told her feeling free from my old self. I took a deep breath taking off that stupid hat that Carly was given me to hide my true identity from the media "I will press forward on my path"

"Jack!" she shouted with joy and smiled at me.

"Write what you want about me" I wasn't afraid to see the truth anymore or if everyone finds out my true story and past.

"I've made a decision too" she announced "I won't write an article that would hurt you or hurt any other duelist"

"Do as you will" I told her and I walk away.

I didn't care of what she was going to write. Back then I didn't realize that I was start falling for her. The only thing I managed to realize was the poison that flowed in my veins was starting to fade but not completely lost. It will always flow through me until the day I'll beat Yusei in a riding duel.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; __I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


End file.
